1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a chip scale package (CSP) which does not include a lead or uses a solder ball instead of a lead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic products such as personal computers, cellular phones and camcorders have became smaller in size and larger in processing capacity. Accordingly, a semiconductor package which is small in size, large in capacity and compliant with a fast processing speed is required. Therefore, semiconductor packages have been transformed from an insertional mounting type including a dual in-line package (DIP) into a surface mounting type including a thin small out-line package (TSOP), a thin quad flat package (TQFP) and a ball grid array (BGA).
The BGA, among the surface mounting types, has attracted considerable attention since allows the size and the weight of a semiconductor package to be greatly reduced and relatively high quality and reliability to be achieved among chip scale packages.
FIGS. 1 through 3 are views illustrating the structure of a conventional BGA package using a rigid substrate. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the conventional BGA package using a rigid substrate. FIG. 2 is a partially cut-away plan view of the conventional BGA package. FIG. 3 is a bottom view of the conventional BGA package.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, in a typical BGA package, a semiconductor package is assembled using a rigid substrate 10 instead of a lead frame. In other words, a semiconductor chip 6 is bonded to the surface of the rigid substrate 10 with a die-bonding epoxy 5. A bond finger 2 formed on the rigid substrate 10 is connected to a bond pad of the semiconductor chip 6 using a gold wire 4. After completing wire bonding, the rigid substrate 10 and the semiconductor chip 6 are molded with an epoxy mold compound (EMC) which is a sealing resin 7. Thereafter, a solder ball 13, an external connecting terminal, is attached to a solder ball pad, a circuit pattern, which connects the top to the bottom in the rigid substrate 10 through a via-hole 9 formed in the rigid substrate 10.
In the drawings, reference numeral 1 denotes a solder mask formed on the front surface of the rigid substrate 10, reference numeral 3 denotes a front conductive land, reference numeral 11 denotes a rear solder mask, and reference numeral 12 denotes an insulation substrate. In FIG. 3, reference numeral 6xe2x80x2 denotes a position to which the semiconductor chip 6 is bonded.
In a conventional BGA package using a rigid substrate, it is essential to form the via-holes 9 and the front and rear conductive lands for attachment of external connecting terminals. Since many intermediate connecting terminals are formed within a semiconductor package in such arrangement, the length of interconnection between a bond pad in a semiconductor chip and an external connecting terminal is long, thereby deteriorating the electrical conductivity of the semiconductor package.
Moreover, the front and rear solder masks 1 and 11, which are used for insulation and protection of the conductive lands on the front and rear surfaces of the rigid substrate 10, are delaminated after a semiconductor package is completely assembled, thereby decreasing the reliability of the semiconductor package.
The rigid substrate 10 necessarily includes an insulation substrate 12. The insulation substrate 12 remains within a semiconductor package after the semiconductor package is completely assembled. Accordingly, the thickness of the insulation substrate 12 within the semiconductor package restrains decrease in the thickness of a BGA package.
Besides, many other parts are packaged with a rigid substrate within a semiconductor package. Defects caused by differences between thermal expansive coefficients of many parts deteriorate the reliability of the semiconductor package.
FIGS. 4 through 6 are views illustrating the structure of a conventional BGA package using a substrate where conductive lands are formed on a tape film. FIG. 4 is a sectional view illustrating the conventional BGA package using a substrate where conductive lands are formed on a tape film. FIG. 5 is a partially cut-away plan view of FIG. 4. FIG. 6 is a bottom view of FIG. 4.
Referring to FIGS. 4 through 6, a tape film 23 on which conductive lands are formed is used instead of a rigid substrate. Conductive lands are formed on the tape film 23 which is an insulation substrate formed of a polyimide resin by performing a punching or etching process to form holes. The tape film 23 having the conductive lands is used as a base substrate in assembling a semiconductor package.
Accordingly, a front solder mask 21 and a rear solder mask 28 are formed on the tape film 23 for insulation and protection of the conductive lands. The tape film 23 including the front and rear solder masks 21 and 28 remains as part of the semiconductor package after completing the assembly of the semiconductor package.
In the drawings, reference numeral 22 denotes a bond finger, reference numeral 24 denotes gold wire, reference numeral 25 denotes a die-bonding epoxy, reference numeral 26 denotes a semiconductor chip, reference numeral 27 denotes a sealing resin, reference numeral 29 denotes a solder ball pad, and reference numeral 30 denotes a solder ball. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 26xe2x80x2 denotes a position to which the semiconductor chip 26 is bonded.
However, a conventional BGA package using a tape film in which conductive lands are formed requires an additional process such as punching or etching for forming a hole connecting the solder pad 29 to the bond finger 22. Moreover, the tape film 23 that remains within a semiconductor package after completion of assembly of the semiconductor package hinders in decreasing the thickness of the semiconductor package. Also, various defects are caused by differences between thermal expansive coefficients of the tape film 23 and other parts packaged within the semiconductor package, thereby deteriorating the reliability of the semiconductor package.
FIGS. 7 through 9 are views illustrating the structure of a conventional quad flat no-lead (QFN) package. FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the conventional QFN package. FIG. 8 is a partially cut-away plan view of FIG. 7. FIG. 9 is a bottom view of FIG. 7.
Referring to FIGS. 7 through 9, a semiconductor chip 44 is bonded to a chip pad 50 serving as a heat sink, and to a lead frame 49 including only an internal lead 41, with a die-bonding epoxy 43, and wire bonding is performed using gold wire 42. Thereafter, the lead frame 49 and the semiconductor chip 44 are molded with a sealing resin 45 which is an EMC.
In the drawings, reference numeral 51 denotes a region where ground bonding is performed, and reference numeral 52 denotes a region where bonding of a usual input/output terminal is performed. Reference numeral 53 denotes an internal lead for an input/output terminal of a semiconductor package, and reference numeral 54 denotes an internal lead for a ground terminal.
However, for a conventional QFN package, the lead frame 49 should be formed of copper or an alloy of copper, and this lead frame 49 remains as the part of the semiconductor package after completion of assembly of the semiconductor package, thereby hindering in decreasing the thickness of the semiconductor package. Moreover, during a singulation process for taking off individual semiconductor packages from a strip of semiconductor packages, it is very difficult to take off a semiconductor package including the lead frame 49, thereby causing many defects. Besides, many internal leads 53 for input/output terminals restrict the space where they are arranged in a semiconductor package.
To solve the above problems, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor package having implantable conductive lands for simplifying the manufacture of the semiconductor package, reducing the manufacturing cost by reducing the price of raw materials and improving the electrical, thermal and mechanical performance of the semiconductor package.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package having the implantable conductive lands.
Accordingly, to achieve the first object of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor package having implantable conductive lands, including a semiconductor package body including a semiconductor chip but not including a lead frame or a substrate therewithin, the semiconductor package body formed of a sealing resin; and implantable conductive lands attached to the surface of the semiconductor package body to be exposed to the outside, each of the implantable conductive lands electrically connected to a bond pad of the semiconductor chip.
In one preferred embodiment, the implantable conductive lands are detached from a tape film serving as a substrate until a molding process is completed. The thickness of each implantable conductive land is between several xcexcm and several mm, and the shape thereof is a tetragon or a circle.
The semiconductor package body is a ball grid array (BGA) type, a quad flat no-lead (QFN) type or a flip chip type. When the semiconductor chip is connected to the implantable conductive lands through wires, the bottom of the semiconductor chip is preferably attached to implantable conductive lands using a heat conductive die-bonding epoxy or an electrically conductive die-bonding epoxy, and a surface treatment layer for wire bonding is preferably formed on one side of each implantable conductive land attached to the semiconductor package body.
When the semiconductor package body is a BGA type or a flip chip type, external connecting terminals are preferably further formed on the sides of the implantable conductive lands which do not contact the semiconductor package body. The external connecting terminals may be formed using solder coats or solder balls.
When the semiconductor package body is a flip chip type, solder bumps for directly connecting the bond pads of the semiconductor chip to implantable conductive lands are preferably formed on the bond pads. In addition, an extended implantable conductive land formed by connecting an implantable conductive land connected to a solder bump to an implantable conductive land connected to an external connecting terminal through a wire may be used.
The implantable conductive lands include implantable conductive lands for input/output terminals, implantable conductive lands for grounding, implantable conductive lands for heat sinks and implantable conductive lands for power terminals. The implantable conductive lands for grounding and the implantable conductive lands for heat sinks can be connected to each other, and the implantable conductive lands for power terminals can be electrically connected to each other.
To achieve the second object of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package having implantable conductive lands. In the method, a semiconductor chip is attached to a temporary substrate in which the implantable conductive lands are formed on a tape film. The bond pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to implantable conductive lands. Subsequently, the temporary substrate and the semiconductor chip are molded with a sealing resin. The tape film is detached from the molded resultant structure, leaving the implantable conductive lands in a semiconductor package body that has undergone the molding.
The method for manufacturing a semiconductor package having implantable conductive lands may be modified depending on the type of semiconductor package.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tape film is composed of a tape body substantially serving as a substrate until the molding process is completed, and an adhesive layer easily detached from the implantable conductive lands.
A surface treatment layer for the wire bonding is preferably formed on one side of each implantable conductive land, and the implantable conductive lands include implantable conductive lands for external connecting terminals and implantable conductive lands for heat sinks.
In the molding process, a liquefied molding material may be dispensed to the temporary substrate by a dispenser, or a thermosetting resin may be molded using molding equipment.
Implantable conductive lands for grounding and implantable conductive lands for heat sinks can be connected to each other, and implantable conductive lands for power terminals can be electrically connected to each other.
In another preferred embodiment, the step of detaching the tape film from the temporary substrate is performed after the molding step or after a singulation process.
According to the present invention, a semiconductor package can be assembled without using expensive material such as a tape film or rigid substrate having via-holes or a lead frame, thereby simplifying the manufacturing processes and reducing the manufacturing cost.
In addition, implantable conductive lands for heat sinks are directly attached to a semiconductor chip to be exposed to the outside, thereby improving the thermal performance of a semiconductor package. Since the electrical wiring path between a bond pad of the semiconductor chip to an external connecting terminal can be shortened, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package can be improved. By removing a substrate or a lead frame and a solder mask from the semiconductor package, defects caused by the difference between thermal expansive coefficients and delamination, which cause a decrease in reliability, can be restrained, and the thickness of the semiconductor package can be reduced, thereby improving the mechanical characteristics of the semiconductor package.